Massstuck Effect
by RillyB.Dilly
Summary: After the discovery of a Skaian beacon on Eden Prime, the Systems Alliance and the Alternian Empire send a jointly built ship, the SSV Washington, to collect it. But after the chaos that ensures, its up to the actions of war hero JOHN EGBERT and legendary threshecutioner KARKAT VANTUS... along with a very colorful crew... to uncover one of the biggest threats to organic life ever.


**Mass-stuck Effect**

**[Prologue]**

**Hello and Welcome to the Public Alliance Archives citizen! **

**Access historical overview? Y/N**

**Please enter initial date: 2143 AD**

**[Loading...please wait...]**

**2143: Mankind first established colony on Mars, Port Hussie, reaches a population of ten thousand. Soon after, The Humans Systems Alliance is established as the main governing body for humans on the event of alien contact.**

**2148: Human colonists on Mars discover a cache of ancient technology of unknown origin. Known as the Skaia ruins, it is decades, if not centuries, ahead of most Human tech, and scientists race to reverse engineer these new technological wonders. Within the year, 'mass-stuck effect' fields are being explored, and Alliance officials eagerly fund the research to use the new technology for the emerging navy force.**

**2149: One of Pluto's moons, Charon, is discovered to be a massive piece of technology of similar origin to that which was found on Mars. Dr. English and his team become the first humans to travel by Mass Relay to the distant Arcturus System, nearly 36 light years away.**

**2150: A colony is established on the newly discovered planet Bowman. The settlement soon becomes Lexxy, the capitol of what would quickly become a booming world filled with gifted artists and handsome musicians.**

**2157: A small exploration fleet attempts to reactivate a dormant Mass Relay, but is attacked without warning by an unknown alien race, soon identified as soldiers of the 'Alternian Empire.' The alien fleet enters the Bowman-Theta System, defeating several scouting parties before arriving Bowman proper and thus starting what was later named the 'Crimson wars'.**

**2158: Lexxy fell, and the Alternians, driven by their racist hatred of all 'red-bloods', declared mankind an unclean race worthy of nothing less then extinction. The Alliance fought back with everything they had, and were only successful in slowing down the advancing troll armada until a crack team of commandos could be gathered to disable their main communication hub and supply depot, the Battleship Condescension. This plan was considered suicide until Help arrived in the form of the gray thorns, a rebellion group led by a former troll commando and religious figure known as the sufferer. With his aid, the mission was undertaken. Even though it almost ended in failure, the actions of the sufferer and the youngest member of the team, Commander Paul Egbert, led the mission to victory. By detaining numerous fusion pipelines, the main power reactor collapsed on itself causing a miniature supernova which took out the battleship and fifty-two other naval ships with it. The squad survived and were declared heroes to the Alliance.**

**2159: The ****Condesce****, ****who was not with the main naval force at the time, swore vengeance for her fleet. However, before she could call in her full military force, she was stopped by the intervention of two more alien powers, the Turian hierarchy and the Asari Republics. With their presences, Mankind was welcomed ****into the galactic community while the Condesce's actions were declared illegal, thus forcing the Empire to pay massive reprisals for the actions.**

**Welcome To The Alliance Military Personnel Database ***N7*****

**[Classified Top Secret]**

**[Establish non-existence of entry 'pumpkin']**

**[Establishing Secure Connection]**

**[Login] **

**[First Name: John Last Name: Egbert ]**

**[Prepare To Send]**

**[****Up-Up-Down-Down-Left-Right-Left-Right B, A, Start.****]**

**[Connection Established]**

**[Reticulating splines]**

**[Sending]**

**[Decrypting...]**

**[Verifying User Name]**

**[Verifying User Data]]]/*(^&^**

**[[[{{/#$^# Herpity Derp Data corrupted}]**

**step 1: Undergo Budget Cuts**

**step 2: Hire Vorcha To Program Alliance Database**

**step 3: ?**

**step 4: Profit?**

**[Automatic Reconstruction failed]**

**[ -Profile Reconstruction Required-]**

**[Birth date: April 13, 2154, is a graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 4133-EB-2826)]**

**[Pre-service History – Spacer:**Born into a esteemed Egbert naval family, you spent your unusually EVENTFUL childhood on MILITARY ships and RAD stations. You moved from posting to posting as your PARENTS were reassigned. Due to your circumstances, you rarely hung out with children your age and spent most of your time in the barracks with GRUFF MARINES that told you their death-defying feats they accomplished in SPACE. As a self-proclaimed PRANKSTER MASTER, your numerous BIOTIC japes are LEGENDARY amongst ALLIANCE high command to their eternal embarrassment and guilty admiration. You enlisted in the ALLIANCE yourself on the day you turned eighteen. Your father declared how proud of you he was.**] **

**- - +15 Paragon**

**[Psychological Profile – War hero: **You were on a RESTFUL shore leave at Elysium when the first wave of the Skyllian Blitz struck. A massive coalition force of TROLL slavers, BATARIAN crime syndicates, and KROGAN warlords attacked the human colony, determined to WIPE IT OUT. Unfortunately for them, they were not prepared for the MAVERICK on site who OCCASIONLY PLAYED BY THE RULES. Gathering all your MANGRIT, you rallied the civilian inhabitants, leading them in their desperate fight to hold off the invaders. When enemy troops broke through the colony's defenses, you SINGLE-HANDEDLY held them off and sealed the BREACH. After ingeniously hiding a DISTRESS signal within the Ghost Busters theme song and sending it out in space, reinforcements finally arrived and the enemy broke ranks and FLED. Because of your LOOSE CANNON actions, Elysium was saved, and you are regarded throughout the Alliance as a true hero. Your father declared how proud of you he was.**]**

**- - +15 Paragon**

**[Military Specialization: ****N7 Vanguard – Hammer-kind ****class: **You are a powerful combatant, using boththeoffensive force of an SOLDIER with the biotic prowess of an ADEPT**.**You are the front line of the squad, the first to charge into battle, the Aragorn to their LAST STAND OF FREE MEN. Your PRACTICED FROM CHILDHOOD biotic powers focus on combat potential - disabling the enemy, SHREDDING their armor, and shielding yourself from harm so that you can get close enough to CLEAN UP THE SCUM. While assault Mastery and Extreme combat training has made you truly formidable, you reached all new HEIGHTS when you obtained the BANSHEE BIOTIC BATTLE HAMMER, a weapon banned from most CITADEL SPACE systems for its OVER THE TOP body count potential. **]**

**[Alliancehandle: ****EezoBrigadier [EB]****]**

**[Current location: Harley Academy Station]**

**[Current mission: CLASSIFIED]**


End file.
